


mi sol eclipsado

by isthiscucumber



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Doctors & Physicians, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Useless Lesbians
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthiscucumber/pseuds/isthiscucumber
Summary: Adora está nerviosa (¿Cuándo no?), el examen de admisión para la Facultad de Medicina se aproxima y ni siquiera ha logrado abrir su guía para estudiar. Aquel día continúa atormentando su sueño, y duda que logre superarlo pronto.Hice unaplaylistpara complementar el fic; son libres de escucharla mientras leen.





	mi sol eclipsado

#  ¿salida o entrada?

<<Básicamente, los caminos de todos son el mismo.  _ Don´t know where I’m goin but the wind is blowin…  _ Todos debemos aprender ciertas actitudes mientras nos encontramos en el estado físico. Algunos somos más rápidos que otros en aceptarlas.  _ Had ten dollaz but I put it away…  _ Caridad, esperanza, fe, amor; todos debemos conocerlas bien.  _ And I feel, I feel your gaze…  _ No son sólo una, muchas cosas se alimentan de cada una de ellas. Hay muchas maneras de demostrarlas.>>

—Adora. Adora… ¡Adora! —grita Mara, interrumpiendo la lectura de Adora. —¿Qué pasa? Me asustaste —contesta Adora mientras remueve los audífonos de sus oídos. 

Mara ha frecuentado el cuarto de Adora desde la semana pasada. Sus ataques de ansiedad volvieron, y admite que Mara ya lo sabe porque ambas comparten una cuenta de Youtube Premium. Es imposible que no haya visto “Ejercicios de respiración para ansiedad” cada noche en su historial. Sin embargo, nota que hoy decide ir directo al grano, no como los días anteriores.

—Tus ataques volvieron ¿no es así? —dice Mara, sentándose en el pie de cama—. Adora, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, pero ya no puedo fingir… me preocupas. —Volvieron. Pero no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control —afirma Adora con una sonrisa forzada.

Mentira.

No ha logrado abrir la página de registro para el examen de admisión, y mucho menos estudiar. Lo único que evita que se arranque las uñas es su libro “Muchas Vidas, Muchos Maestros” de Brian Weiss y su playlist. Entre más distraída se encuentre su mente, mejor; así no tiene que pensar en la universidad y… 

—¿Y Catra? —pregunta Mara—. No vino esta semana, pensé que estudiarían juntas. 

_ Catra. _ Su nombre provoca la pérdida de fuerza en su cuerpo, obligándola a soltar su libro.

—Catra no va a venir. No va a volver —explica Adora con ojos inquietos y voz decidida.

Mara soltó una expresión confusa, conoce a Catra, y sabe que es una persona difícil. Ambas han tenido problemas en el pasado, pero tarde o temprano, Adora corría a su casa a buscarla. Lo extraño es, que ya no lo hizo. 

—¿Otra vez se pelearon? Apuesto a que fue una tontería como siempre. Nada que las inseparables no puedan arreglar —comenta Mara con una sonrisa cálida. 

Los segundos parecen alargarse y Adora se pierde un momento en su cabeza. —No lo sé, si tuviera una respuesta te la daría —contesta. Por un instante creyó conocer la respuesta, pero ahora sabe que todo eso no importa, ya nada importa. 

La expresión del rostro de Adora lo dice todo: algo anda mal. Mara lo nota y la abraza inmediatamente, pero es demasiado para Adora. De pronto siente que está dentro de una burbuja, protegida del mundo exterior y sus demonios. Aquella sensación provoca la emisión de un sollozo que había contenido toda la semana en su garganta.

El tiempo pasa desapercibido. Adora nota que el nudo en su garganta había desaparecido.  _ Es liberador.  _

Adora para de llorar, por lo que Mara relaja la tensión de sus brazos que sostienen el torso de su hermana. El cansancio por fin había consumido cada fibra muscular de sus cuerpos, obligándolas a recostarse sobre la montaña de almohadas.

—Gracias —murmura Adora. —Descansa —contesta Mara en un tono sereno. 

* * *

Los días avanzan y parece que Adora logra calmarse un poco. La inactividad había debilitado su estado físico y mental, pero al menos pudo recuperar el color en sus mejillas y la fuerza en sus piernas. 

Siempre ha trabajado duro para ocultar sus imperfecciones. En la preparatoria todos reconocen a Adora como una eminencia. Su promedio es excelente, destaca en cualquier deporte o actividad y le agrada a todos. “Perfecta” sería insuficiente.

El baño del auditorio era su pequeño escondite para detener sus ataques de ansiedad. Preferiría morir antes de que sus compañeros y maestros se enteraran que no es del todo perfecta. Y sobretodo, que la vieran de esta manera: destrozada, patética y débil. Sin embargo, su imagen no es lo que le permitirá entrar a la universidad. 

Después de varios intentos fallidos, Adora consigue abrir y estudiar su guía. Claro, no sin antes buscar cincuenta videos motivacionales (porque llorar durante dos semanas no fue suficiente). En poco tiempo se acerca a la mitad y finalmente sale de su habitación.

Pero el dolor sigue ahí. Puede ser mitigado un rato, solo que siempre regresa con las marcas de su altura en la pared, el cepillo dental marrón olvidado, y el olor a palomitas y tierra mojada. La verdad es: Adora podría hacer una lista interminable de cosas que le recuerden a ella, y es entendible; han sido _,_ _fueron_ amigas durante un largo tiempo. Por supuesto que es difícil aceptar la realidad. Sin embargo, algo cambió: no permitirá que Catra continúe atormentando su mente. Ella ya tomó su decisión, ¿por qué no podría hacer lo mismo?

Todos los días despierta a las 7:00 AM para cocinar un desayuno balanceado. Su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Tarda exactamente 20 minutos en comer y a las 7:30 maneja hacia el gimnasio. Puede permanecer toda la mañana allí, es su lugar favorito, y Adora es la preferida de todos los instructores. Lo ha intentado todo: spinning, escalada, yoga, pilates, crossfit, pesas, etc. Y el agrado de los demás no es lo único que consiguió con dedicación y talento, la figura de Adora es… sobresaliente. Además, el gimnasio es el único lugar donde jamás encontraría a Catra (odia los gimnasios multifuncionales). Y sí, ya pasaron tres semanas desde la última vez que habló con ella. Intentó hablarle, realmente quiso, pero jamás tuvo la oportunidad (fue bloqueada de todos los medios existentes _ , incluyendo Spotify). _

En fin, Adora está cansada. Ahora comprende que la ausencia de Catra dejará de doler en algún punto; solo necesita enfocarse en lo más importante: entrar a la universidad. Y su rutina… tiene 8 minutos perdiendo el tiempo en su teléfono.

* * *

Ya faltan 7 días para el examen de admisión y se siente preparada. La semana anterior había terminado su guía y esta semana entraría a clases en línea gratis de una maestra de Biología. A pesar de haber estudiado durante más de un mes, los nervios de Adora la obligaron a buscar cualquier repaso a su alcance. 

La primera clase es buena, la maestra evade preguntas sin sentido del chat de Zoom y es evidente que sabe de lo que habla. Además, es imposible olvidar la mnemotecnia: Anión- ano, algo negativo. 

Van avanzando los días, y cada clase es más entretenida e interesante que la otra. Adora detesta cuando los maestros se desvían del tema, pero ella tiene una forma divertida y madura de enseñar sin hacerlo. En general, no se arrepiente de escoger este curso. Es normal que varios estén disponibles de manera gratuita, y más aún cuando falta poco tiempo para el examen, ya que unos estudian en el último momento y otros buscan repasar un poco. En otras palabras: un acto de piedad.

El día llega. Falta poco para el comienzo de la última clase y también el día del examen. Está tan cerca de cumplir su sueño. Dedicó tanto esfuerzo estos últimos tres años. No obstante, consigue deglutir el sentimiento de nostalgia y abre su libreta para comenzar a leer los apuntes de la clase pasada.

Después de unos minutos de recapitulación, se le viene a la cabeza un pensamiento: hacía semanas que no reía, y le alegra saber que la maestra trabaja en la universidad que desea entrar, por lo que existe una posibilidad de ser su alumna. Sobretodo, le alivia saber que existe un futuro donde pueda empezar desde cero y sentirse cómoda al respecto.

La clase comienza, y por lo pronto siente que todo está bajo control, sus nervios parecen conquistar un sentimiento positivo. 

Por fin siente que el mundo no se derrumba encima de ella.

Hasta que aparece un nombre familiar en el chat del aula virtual, provocando que su estómago cayera al suelo.

Catra está preguntando sobre la meiosis. En el chat. De Zoom. En vivo. 

Las dudas invaden la cabeza de Adora: _< <¿Por qué entraría a la misma clase gratis?_ _No hay poca variedad que digamos. ¿Lo hizo a propósito? ¿Es la primera vez que entra o lo hizo toda la semana? Tiene que ser sólo una coincidencia… >> _

Por un momento, Adora parece perder la noción del tiempo y espacio y decide escribirle; excepto que olvida seleccionar la opción de “chat privado”.

Chat

Catra: que es entrecruzamiento??

María: JAJA buena esa profe

Roberto: No entendi

Adora: ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu plan para distraerme no va a funcionar.

El chat guardó silencio por unos segundos. De pronto sintió que no debió hacerlo. No había reconocido su error… hasta que varios desconocidos comenzaron a recalcar lo extraño que era el mensaje de Adora. 

Su rostro está caliente, por lo que agradece al universo que su cámara está apagada. Quiere desaparecer. No ha entrado a la universidad y ya hizo el ridículo enfrente de sus posibles compañeros. Sin embargo, no hay respuesta de Catra, y no sabe si se siente aliviada o preocupada. 

Conforme se va acercando el final de la clase, el estómago de Adora va regresando lentamente a su lugar. No piensa permitir que su cuerpo actúe de esa manera otra vez. Evidentemente, los impulsos de Adora son más rápidos que su mente. 

Realmente pensó que escribir eso fue buena idea. Que  _ hablarle  _ a Catra lo era.

Dada terminada la clase, corre hacia la cocina para preparar un té de tila. El examen es  _ mañana  _ y ocupa sus 8 horas de sueño, y mientras el agua se calienta, busca un Mamut para meter en su mochila, junto con un lápiz y borrador. El estrés le provoca debilidad muscular y el chocolate la trae de vuelta a la vida, por lo que su vida dependerá de él. 

Son las 12:16 AM. No puede dormir. Esto era exactamente lo que faltaba. 

Y como dicen: la curiosidad mató al gato (no estaría tan mal). Adora busca su teléfono entre las sábanas y entra a Instagram. Lo primero que hace es crear una cuenta falsa, algo que había evitado hacer durante… todas estas semanas. Después de introducir el nombre de Catra en la barra de búsqueda, entra a su perfil. 

Aparte de notar que borró todos sus comentarios, las historias destacadas cautivaron sus ojos. Hay novedades. A Catra no le importaba la apariencia de su cuenta, y mucho menos lo que otros llegaran a pensar de ella. Nunca subía fotos de su rostro, solo de cosas que le parecían interesantes: un chicle pegado a la pared, gatos callejeros, vistas panorámicas… sí. Comenzó a mirar la historia destacada bajo el nombre “música” y observó cuidadosamente las canciones que Catra comparte diariamente. Por lo general es death metal y rock clásico. Es gracioso… olvidó lo diferentes que son.

Después de escuchar y analizar la letra de 19 canciones, mira la hora de su teléfono y es la 1:05 AM… mañana va a sufrir las consecuencias.

**Author's Note:**

> hola :) espero les haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo y estoy abiertx a crítica constructiva xd 
> 
> si tienen dudas de alguna expresión díganme pls! utilizo español mexicano (norteño en específico)  
> de todos modos intentaré darme a entender lo más que pueda ;D


End file.
